Existing trucks, particularly dump trucks and dump trailers include a rear tailgate that is pivoted from the top and may be automatically locked by the driver from the vehicle driving compartment. The locking mechanism includes a hook member that is actuated to engage a pin at the bottom of the tailgate. This hook member is operated, such as from a solenoid, which is controlled by a button or switch in the driving compartment. Even though this locking arrangement is sufficient for many purposes, there are instances in which the locking mechanism does not properly lock. This can occur, for example, if stones or other debris is caught at the bottom of the tailgate so that the locking mechanism only partially engages. This can be an unsafe condition wherein the tailgate can disengage, particularly when the truck goes over a rough road thus releasing part or all of the material being held in the truck body bed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a visual indicator that can be observed through the rearview mirror at the side of the vehicle to easily tell the driver whether the tailgate is properly closed or not.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a visual indicator that is readily observed in the driving cab of the truck, that is easy to install, that is relatively inexpensive to purchase and install, and that adds a substantial safety factor to prevent unwanted release of material in the bed of the vehicle.